


Thighs

by Kittycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Come play, Dirty Talk, Lots of biting, M/M, Marking, Rimming, finger sucking?, is that a thing to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a slight obsession with wanting to mark Harry's thighs and he finally has a chance to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but I hope you like it. Tumblr: loundhazza
> 
> This was also not beta'd.

Louis loves Harry’s thighs. During sex he likes to suck and bite them but usually he gets distracted by Harry’s hard cock and can’t focus on his thighs like he wishes he could. But not tonight; tonight he promised himself he would focus only on Harry’s thighs so the next time Harry wore those tiny bathing suit shorts everyone would know he’s taken. God, he can’t believe this became a thing.

Louis had spaced out most of the day, through the interviews and fan meetings. And when the concert swung around he missed a lot of his lyrics because of Harry. Well Harry’s thighs. Harry decided to wear the tightest pair of pants he had and Louis couldn’t take his eyes off his thighs. The way they ran so smoothly into his arse made Louis want to bite and bruise them.

So when Louis got to their hotel room that night he made true to his promise.

“Hey Louis do you want to-?” Louis cut Harry off midsentence with a hard, passionate kiss. Harry took a hold of Louis’ hips and pulled their body’s tighter together.

Louis took a hold of Harry’s shirt and yanked it over the boys head.

“Okay no movie,” Harry said then Louis was pushing him onto the bed. Louis will never tire of this. Being on top of Harry, rubbing his hands all over the younger boy’s chest. He loves how smaller he is but he’s in way more control than Harry is. Louis takes his time to trace Harry’s tattoos and as he traces a newer one Harry moans from the pain but Louis knows he loves it. Louis bends down and starts to bite at his neck, moving lower and sucking on a nipple. Harry arches into Louis mouth and lets out another loud moan and Louis is suddenly glad they bought out the whole floor.

Louis switches nipples and feels Harry’s fingers tangle in his hair as he pushed Louis to go lower. Louis knows where Harry wants him but he isn’t going to get that right now. Harry loves to have his cock sucked and loves his rim being licked at even more but right now Louis has a different destination in mind.

Louis moves so he’s sitting in between Harry’s legs and starts unbuttoning the boy’s jeans. He glances up at Harry and sees how fucked out he already looks and Louis is overwhelmed with love for him. He moves up so he’s leaning over Harry and kisses him. Not pushing or biting, just a tender kiss to say ‘I love you’ without any words.

Louis pulls away and focuses on Harry’s clothes. He pulls the boys shoes off first, followed by his socks. When he gets to his jeans Harry has to help him get them off. His pants quickly follow and his cock is standing hard against his stomach.

“You’re so hot Haz. But you know what was really buggy me earlier?”

“What Lou?”

Louis takes a hold of Harry’s thighs and gives them a squeeze. Harry jumps from surprise of Louis’ firm grip. “Your fucking thigh’s Harry.”

Louis watches Harry gulp then he leans down and starts to kiss up his right thigh from his knee. Harry’s breath picks up as Louis gets closer to Harry’s cock. Louis looks Harry in the eyes when he’s at the top of his thigh, so close to where Harry wants Louis the most but instead Louis bites down hard on Harry’s thigh and he yelps then moans. God, Louis will never get tired of that sound.

Louis lifts his head up and admires the bruise he left there. It’s yellow but by the end of the night Louis will make sure it’s purple and green. He moved down Harry’s thigh and started biting and sucking everywhere he could get his mouth on. Harry wouldn’t stop moving though so Louis took a particularly hard bight that made Harry groan so loud it was unbelievable.

“Are you enjoying this Harry? Do you like me marking your thighs bruising your pretty, blushing skin?”

Harry could only nod.

“Use your words like a big boy Harry.”

“Yes Louis, I love the pain, please don’t stop.”

Louis nodded and started his torture on Harry’s left thigh. He bit and sucked his way up then when he got to the top he took a hold of Harry’s thighs and lifted him up so he was practically folded in half.

“Louis,” Harry breathed out. Louis smirked and bit into the spot right next to Harry’s balls. Harry’s cock twitched and started leaking precome. Louis swiped his finger over the head and pushed his finger into his mouth. Harry’s back arched off the bed at the slight touch. He had never been this worn out before.

“Louis please.”

“What?”

“Touch me.”

Louis chuckled, “I don’t think I can do that babe.”

Harry whined but soon stopped when he was suddenly being manhandled so he sat on his hands and knees. And then Louis teeth bit into the skin where his arse met his thigh.

“Ahhhh,” Harry moaned out. He moved his ass back to encourage Louis more. Louis nibbled it a bit then licked over the bruise to sooth it.

“Harry hold yourself open for me.”

“How?”

“Figure it out.”

It took Harry a moment but he managed to maneuver himself so he’s leaning on his shoulders and spreading his butt cheeks with his hands. While Harry had been doing this Louis grabbed lube out of one of his bags and was now spreading it on his fingers.

He took a lick at Harry’s hole and Harry let his cheeks go almost instantly.

Louis pulled back, “love if you don’t hold on I stop.”

Harry nodded and pulled his cheeks apart again. Louis stroked his tongue over the boy’s hole again wand smiled at the shameless noises his boyfriend made. He gave a few more licks then backed up.

“No!” Harry all but yelled. Louis smirked.

“You can let go now. Lay on your stomach please Haz.’ Harry did and Louis didn’t waste any time thrusting a finger into Harry. Harry immediately pushed back.

As Louis thrust his finger in and out he bit down on the back of Harry’s thighs. He added another finger soon enough and noticed Harry rutting against the mattress. Normally he wouldn’t let it slide but Louis has been torturing Harry since he hasn’t touched his cock once.

When Louis added another finger he bit into the crease of Harry’s thigh and ass cheek and Harry came; letting out a loud yell and Louis name then pushing back on Louis’ fingers. Louis smiled and kept thrusting his fingers in until Harry pulled them out.

“Your turn Louis.” Harry said. He didn’t move to make a move for Louis’ jeans though; to fucked out. Louis unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them and his pants down under his ass. He hadn’t even realized how hard he was, to focused on Harry to care.

“Come on me Louis.” Harry said and Louis almost came right then. Harry didn’t dirty talk much, due to not even being able to talk a lot during sex so when he did it was the hottest thing Louis could ever hear. Aside from the noise Harry made when he came.

Harry turned around so he could see Louis and look him in the eyes. Louis pumped his hand over his cock and watched Harry’s mouth part as he sucked his own finger in, thrusting it in and out.

Louis threw his head back then let out a loud groan and came all over Harry’s thighs and spent cock. As he jerked himself into the after spasms Harry rubbed his come into his thighs, lips parted and hair a mess. Louis took one of Harry’s come covered fingers and sucked it into his mouth. He licked around it then kissed Harry, shoving his tongue in his mouth.

“You’re so hot Louis. Ya’ know I wore those jeans for you. I was hoping something like this would happen.”

Louis grinned and shook his head. He leaned back in to kiss Harry again.

After Harry helped Louis strip out of his clothes. They put a towel on Harry’s come spot and pulled the blanket over their heads. Neither said anything about Louis spunk still covering Harry’s thighs.


End file.
